


Memory, Fantasy, Knowledge

by Taste_of_Ink



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flashback, Foursome, M/M, Other, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-12
Updated: 2010-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Ink/pseuds/Taste_of_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>If Gabriel hadn't been too exhausted from fighting Raphael to clamp down on his telepathy, too graced-out to block the flash-flood of memories, fantasies, thoughts and images that rushed his senses, broadcast from both the Winchester brothers and so similar that he had a hard time distinguishing Sam from Dean, he would never have known what was wrong.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory, Fantasy, Knowledge

_Gabriel could have told them it wasn't a good idea to piss off your own personal prophet. Sam and Dean obviously hadn't realised the implications._

_Chuck didn't say much, but he didn't need to. If Gabriel hadn't been too exhausted from fighting Raphael to clamp down on his telepathy, too graced-out to block the flash-flood of memories, fantasies, thoughts and images that rushed his senses, broadcast from both the Winchester brothers and so similar that he had a hard time distinguishing Sam from Dean, he would never have known what was wrong. But he still would have known something was wrong because as soon as Chuck's words registered both the Winchesters froze rigid, Sam staring blankly into the middle-distance and Dean focused entirely on the gun half stripped in his hands and both so, so still._

_"You ruined my life!" Chuck yelled. "I used to think I was crazy and a fucking pervert to boot. I used to think there must be something fucking huge wrong with me to see what I did." He glared and the vicious intent in his eyes showed that he knew how much what he was about to say would fuck Sam and Dean up. "My visions didn't start when Jessica Moore died, you know?" This time his voice was calm and deadly. "They started when Mary Winchester did."_

_+- this is memory -+_

Sam's hands trail down Dean's chest, thumbing at peaked nipples. His fingernails dig into skin, leaving raw scores across the golden expanse of Dean's flat stomach. Dean shudders under his touch.

_+- this is memory -+_

Dean has one hand clenched in Sam's hair and the other caressing the bulge in the front of Sam's jeans. Sam's head is flung back and he is making little gasping moans as Dean kisses down the long line of Sam's throat, the skin under his lips a blank canvas that he would mark if he was allowed.

_+- this is fantasy -+_

Sam, as old and broken as he is now, rather than the barely out of his teenage years Sam of the memories, pins a writhing Dean to a motel bed. One of Sam's large hands is on Dean's cock, the other is clamped firmly over the hand print Cas had left on Dean's shoulder, eclipsing it entirely.

_+- this is memory -+_

Dean is sucking Sam's cock and Sam can't take his eyes off the sight. Can't close his eyes or look away because if he does, when he looks back it might not be Dean any more. And that would be unacceptable because it's not just the talent of the mouth on him that's making him gasp and clench his hands in the sheets, it's because that mouth is Dean's.

_+- this is memory -+_

Dean has Sam spread out naked on a crappy motel bed and it's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. The golden expanse of Sam's skin laid out for his viewing pleasure while Sam gasps and whines and fucks himself backwards onto the fingers Dean is pressing into his ass. Sam is begging for harder, faster but Dean is determined to go slow, to take care because this is Sammy and his Sammy deserves for this to be as good as Dean can possibly make it.

_+- this is fantasy -+_

Jess is arching beneath Dean as she is fucked. Sam pushes into Dean from behind, one hand on Jess' clit, the other pressed against Dean's chest feeling the overly rapid beat of his heart. They move in sync with each other, the three of them in perfect time as they fuck and are fucked.

_+- this is memory -+_

Dean sucks a mark low on Sam's hip where no else can see. When he bites down on it Sam groans and pushes up into the pain, his cock twitching against Dean's cheek.

_+- this is memory -+_

The touch of lips on lips, the mingling of hot breath, tongues pushed hard into each other's mouths. They kiss like it's the only thing in the world that matters.

_+- this is fantasy -+_

Dean's flat on his back being fucked by Sam and sucking Cas' cock. Sam's kissing Cas over Dean's head while Gabriel fucks into Sam from behind. Gabriel's fingers cover Sam's, where they're closed over Cas' hand print seared into Dean's skin

_+- this is knowledge -+_

After Stanford, after Jess, Sam couldn't. While near their father, Dean wouldn't and after Yellow-eyes killed John the guilt just got worse. After Dean saved Sam from Hell, Sam didn't want to hold him back from him enjoying his last year. After Cas raised Dean the trust just wasn't there and jealousy pushed Sam even further away. After all this time they tell themselves they won't fit together anymore, that trying will just make everything worse. And anyway, after everything they've done, this isn't something they're allowed.

_Gabriel grinned. He could work with this, in fact, if he played his cards right, he could probably get some awesome sex out of this. Thank you, Chuck._


End file.
